Adventures at the Cerulean Gym
by EmpressJono
Summary: Not a real Advanced Shipper. I prefer AshMisty. But I'm in the mood for me and Misty. Contains mention of real world places.Pairings: AshMay MistyOC


Folks. I have returned. Kibitoshin, Uubu and the Dark Magicians are there for Comic Relief.

Me: Looks around. No Kibitoshin or Uubu. Shame I thought he might follow me... Read the final chapters of the Rise of an Emperor to understand.

Uubu: Hello Paul.

Me: Oh no. No Kibitshin I hope?

Uubu: He's coming.

Me: Banishio, Collorptus. Try getting in now.

Uubu: Great. Of course this is just a door.

Suddenley 2 beings appeared.

Dark Magician: Try it and die.

Dark Magician Girl: Hurt the Pharoah and die mortal.

Uubu: Aren't you 2 in the wrong story?

Both: Aren't you?

Uubu is about to retort when he realizes they are right.

Kibitoshin: This is insane. How are you out? I sensed you inside.

Dark Magician: Aren't you 2 in the wrong universe?

Kibitoshin: Look who's talking.

Dark Magician Girl: We are cards in this universe. She says sticking her toungue out.

Kibitoshin: Great what is this?

Uubu: Whatever it is he will mess it up universe wise. He did it to ours.

Both Dark Magicians raise their eyebrows.

Both: He's gone anyway.

Uubu: How on earth?

Kibitoshin: He is full of surprises.

My first attempt at a First Person. All in my POV. Unlike my other stories no Prologue. Kibitoshin and

Paul's Pokemon. He's a Dragon Master.  
Salamence. (Strongest Pokemon.)  
Dragonite that knows Hyper Beam and Dragon Rage.  
Garchomp. (Sinnoh region Pokemon. Weakest but all will become stronger. Weak but strong in the sense his pokemon are extremely strong.)  
Charizard.  
Dragonite that knows Flamethrower and Thunderbolt.  
First Chapter Alakazam. Second Chapter Mewtwo.

Misty's Pokemon.  
Gyarados.  
Starmie.  
First Chapter Seadra. Second Chapter Kingdra.  
Dewgong. Both chapters but near the end replaced by a Lapras. Lapras will be her strongest.  
Corsola.  
First Chapter Marill. Second Chapter Azumarill. (The Azurill seen at the start of the Battle Frontier saga.)

Pokemon sitting in Cerulean Gym.  
Dialga.  
Palkia.

The Rocket Motto is from here: http://uk. me awhile to get it all writen down from that. I couldn't find the Lyrics anywhere.

Chapter 1.

Ash, Brock, Max, May and I are Just returning after a hard year in the Sinnoh region.

I am Paul. Champion of the Elite Four of Kanto. Grand Dragon Master of the Dragon Clan Collective. Not to mention the strongest Dragon Trainer in the whole Pokemon World. If not the Strongest trainer in the World.

"So Paul. What you going to do when we return?"

"Not going on another adventure. Sorry Ash. I've got to see Misty.

"Take care of her."

"Sure."

At Cerulean Gym.

I knock on the door.

"Coming." After opening the door. "PAUL!!!" Misty as she kissed him on the Cheek.

"Can I come in?"

"Always."

"Not much difference in the Gym."

"Except for the Pokemon."

"Prepare for Trouble."

"and Make it double."

"Now here's our mission so you better listen."

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all peoples in every nation."

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Cassidy."

"and Butch of course."

"We're Team Rocket Circling Earth all day and night."

"Surrender to us now or Prepare to fight, fight, fight."

"It's Team Rocket. That's Cassidy."

"And that's Buffy." (A/N In series joke. All the characters say different names to the actual one. It really annoys him. ROFL Even Cassidy does it occasionally.)

"IT'S NOT BUFFY. IT'S BUTCH, BUTCH, BUTCH!!!"

"Whatever you say. Hutch."

"IT'S BUTCH!!! DON'T YOU START CASSIDY."

"You know one of these days he'll forget to remind us of that."

"Doubt it. Everyone calls him things like that."

"Ahem."

'Mist. Let's try this.' I said Psychicly to Misty. Showing her something.

"Ooh. I'd love to see their faces."

Music starts playing.

"What are they doing?"

"You know us as Team Freedom and we fight for what is right. We got bored of Team Rocket, So we thought we'd start a fight." Both Me and Misty sing as one.

"How dare you!!!!" Both Cassidy and Butch roared.

"Get out then."

"Or face the full fury of the Dragon Clan of Kanto's strongest trainer." I said.

"The... FULL FURY OF THE DRAGON CLAN OF KANTO'S STRONGEST TRAINER!!!!"

"At your service. Buffy."

"IT'S BUTCH NOT BUFFY!!!!"

"Go Salamence." Salamence comes out.

Both Cassidy and Butch back away.

"Umm. Hutch."

"RUN!!!! AND IT'S BUTCH!!!!"

Both me and Misty are laughing our heads off.

"Return Salamence."

"So Paul. I'm going away. Could you run the Gym please?" Misty asked me with Puppy Dog eyes.

"Sure."

Misty kissed me on the lips. I pulled her close deepening the kiss. When it was over.

"I love you Misty. I have for a long time."

"I love you too."

"Good luck out there."

"Thanks."

So Misty went off to train.

3 Days later.

I am training the gym's pokemon. When there is a ring of the Doorbell.

"Ok. Don't overdo it guys. I will use my pokemon if it's a challenger."

I open the door.

"Pryma. How are you?

"Paul. I understood Misty was the Gym Leader?"

"She's out training her pokemon."

"Ahh. Her Birthday is coming up I understand?"

"3 Days time."

"Give her this." She says handing me a Poke Ball. "It's a recently born Lapras.

"She will like this."

"Tell her it's from the Pokemon League."

"I will. Do try to come. Infact stay awhile and give it to her on the day."

"Thanks. I'll stay at the Pokemon Center."

"Right."

End Of chapter 1


End file.
